


It's Your Choice||Black Mirror

by AdminSlayer999



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, LSD, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminSlayer999/pseuds/AdminSlayer999
Summary: A 'Choose Your Own Adventure' Story where you have the illusion of free will.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Choices

The pictures on the walls seemed to be melting, it was almost surreal. Stefan started to guide the colors with his hands while Colin went on about government conspiracies.  
Stefan sat on the couch while Colin explained the true meaning of P.A.C. (('When did I sit down?'))  
Stefan decides to listen.

"There's messages in every game.  
Like Pac-Man,  
do you know what PAC stands for?" Colin asked.  
Or did he ask? It seemed to be a rhetorical question. You could never know with Colin. Stefan furrowed his brows,'What if its an actual question he expects me to answer? If I dont answer things might get awkward-'

"P-A-C. Program and Control.  
He's Program and Control Man."Colin answered for him.Stefan was confused. He hadnt heard this definition about Pac.  
Colin explained further  
"The whole thing's a metaphor.  
He thinks he's got free will  
but really, he's trapped in a maze,  
in a system, all he can do is consume,  
he's pursued by demons  
that are probably just in his own head-"  
Stefan had stopped listening. The magic at his fingertips had been far more interesting then the one-sided conversation at hand.

He was pulled back into reality when he noticed that he in fact had not been sitting during the duration of the conversation, but standing? The electric feeling of hands on his cheeks caught him off guard, he couldnt stand on his own at this point.  
"If you listen closely,  
you can hear the numbers.  
There's a cosmic flowchart  
that dictates where you can  
and where you can't go.  
I've given you the knowledge.  
I've set you free.  
Do you understand?"

Stefan blinked. Colins eyes were melting out of its sockets. Had he not been in a acid trip this wouldve scared him. Not that he wasnt scared now, he was terrified. Terrified yet calm knowing it was just Colin.  
'Right the question at hand'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A) Attempt To Answer (B) Close your eyes


	2. Choice (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice (A)

Colins eyes seemed to tear through you soul, observing you while awaiting an answer. His fingers started to massage your cheeks, trying to get a reaction. Stefan could feel his fingers attempting to leave after his lack of a answer.  
"M-maybe!yes?" Stefan spat out. Colins eyebrow raised a bit at the uncertainty in his answer."Sort of" Stefan said calmly this time.

"I'll show you what I mean. Come with me."  
Stefan followed Colin as he led them to a balcony.

"We're on one path.  
Right now, me and you.  
And how one path ends is immaterial.  
It's how our decisions along that path  
affect the whole that matters." He explained. Stefan was confused as to why he took them to the balcony to explain this."Do you believe me?"Colin asked.  
"I don't know?"Stefan answered.  
"I'll prove it  
One of us is going over."He started before pointing to the ground. "Over there."  
This worried Stefan greatly,  
"You'd die. You'd die"he said, suddenly his heart pounding and reason seeping through the drugs.

"It wouldn't matter  
because there are other timelines, Stefan.  
How many times  
have you watched Pac-Man die?  
Doesn't bother him.  
He just tries again." He reasoned

"One of us is jumping,  
so who's it going to be?"  
Stefans brain was running haywire as adrenalin pumped through his veins. He didnt want to die but he didnt want his idol now friend to die. Not after he'd seen him put down that protective barrier.  
"It's a nice breeze up here.  
So, come on, which one of us is jumping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (C)Stefan (D)Colin


	3. Choice (C)

No, you couldn't risk Colin dying. He was a well-known developer that was big in the industries who would be missed by his girlfriend and daughter. Meanwhile, who would miss you if you were to go? Your dad? He caused your mother to die, indirectly, but that doesn't matter its still his fault. You couldnt care less about how he feels.  
"Ill do it" Stefan said, a twinge of anxiety in his tone.  
"I like your style." Colin responded, smirking slightly.  
So with wobbly knees, Stefan leaned against the railing. Lifting one leg over it seemed to be harder then it looked. Sitting on top of the railing now, when Stefan looked down and almost vomitted. How many stories high were they?  
Stefan glanced back at Colin and noted that his hands were twitching. Stefan let out a nervous giggle. He turned to face the other apartments but stepped wrong,falling off the balcony. Only being held by the railing now, your hands started to sweat. The realization of what jumping off would mean set in and panic insured. Stefan started to kick his legs and scamper, trying to pull himself up before sighing. Tear brimmed his eyes and a layer of sweat covered his forehead. Looking down he bit his lip, 'I wont survive the fall..' He thought.  
His fingers were getting weaker by the second, hand clenching to the bar for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (E) Let go  
> (F) I'm scared


	4. (E) Let Go

With one deep inhale you decided that there was no going back. Locking eyes with Colin, you gave him a small smile to which he waved back in response.  
Looking down, black fuzz started to cover your vision

Then you let go. The world was moving to fast for your liking and a white surface came into view. All your blood had rushed to your head and the G- force alone was enough to knock you out

 

Then everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead End (See Prologue)


	5. Choice (F)

All previous braveness had left you at the sight of your shoe falling down the long drop, banging against the floor, and looking like a small spec in the distance. Stefan starts kicking like a madman and those tears that built up were now spilling out.  
"Colincolincolin! I don't want to jump anymore!" Stefan sobbed. Colin seemed taken aback, actually backing up.  
"Colinpleas-"your words were broken by a sob,"help me up" you didn't care how pathetic you looked right now, you did not want to die.  
He wouldnt snap out of his trance. You barely had a grip on the bar now. " Colin, IM SCARED" Stefan yelled. That seemed to work as he finally made eye contact with you and panic set in on his face.  
He quickly rushed over and pulled you up. As soon as your feet touched the floor, Stefan collapsed, sobbing hard.  
Colin was pacing and mumbeling something to himself. He quickly picked you up and propped Stefan against the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I )


	6. (D) Colin

After some consideration, and the fact that you dont want to die because of his delusions, Stefan decides that he values being alive.  
"You do it" Stefan says, not even considering his life to be put at risk.  
"Fair enough." Colin replies with a shrug  
"See you around."  
Colin put one leg over the railing with ease,then the other. He turned around,faced you,then smiled.  
"Any last words till our next encounter?"  
Huge amounts of guilt hit Stefan that sentence, should he reconsider this decision?  
He surely wasnt going to jump but Colin has a girlfriend and a kid, he couldnt just die.  
Fuck,he was in a grey area right now and Colin would get tired of waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (H) Stop Him  
> (G) Let Him Jump


	7. Choice (B)

Spinning. Spinning. Spinning. Spinning.

Stefan couldn't focus on anything except the fingers on his face. His mind darted from subject to subject, unable to form a proper answer so he settled for not answering at all. Closing his eyes and leaning into Colin, he tried his best not to fall.

The apartment was dead silent, the only sounds being your heavy breathing. Colin hadn't moved a muscle until now when he dropped his hands from your face. Struggling to open your eyes, Colins eyes had stopped melting but now they seemed fixated on your face- no - your reactions.

He backed away from you and began pacing around the room in panic. He was muttering to him self, too quiet to hear. He finally settled down onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. Wobbling over, Stefan cautiously placed a hand onto Colins shoulder. Colin froze and looked at you like he forgot you were there.

The confusion was quickly replaced by excitement, well you're assuming he was excited from the way his eyes sparkled. He suddenly shot up from the couch, shocking Stefan who tripped over himself and fell backwards but Colin caught your wrists and pulled you towards him.

"This is new!" He shouted " Do you know what that means Stefan!" 

Stefan was confused and it showed on his face.  
Colin hand wrapped itself around Stefans waist while the other placed itself on Stefans cheek. Colin glanced over Stefans face before stopping at his lips. He quickly smashes their faces together in a kiss. His hand moved up and down Stefans waist as Colin deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Stefans mouth. Colin takes complete control, exploring his mouth.  
//Choice (J) Pull Colin closer//[Optional]

When Colin pulls out of the kiss both males are panting. He seems to realise what just happened as he dropped Stefan to the floor, turning around.

The drugs seemed to wear off, Stefan raising a hand to his lips. A blush spreaded over his face, his body vibrating with excitement. 

"Sorry," Colin whispered" you can just forget that happened"

If Stefan hadn't been focusing he would've missed the small apology that came from Colin. Stefans brows furrowed in confusion. He didn't want to forget. His eyes followed Colin as he sat on the couch. He had been clutching his arms tightly as he stared at the family photo infront of him, guilt seeping in.

Grabbing the frame, he faced it down before looking at Stefan.  
"We can make our own choices now." Colin paused"What do you want to do?"

Stefan got up from the floor and shuffled over to the couch. Sitting next to Colin alone wasn't helping his shaking knees.

Colin let out a sigh and you noted his twitching fingers. He was waiting for a answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choice (K) Kiss Colin back  
> Choice (L) Dont say anything

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm new to this whole idea of a interactive story! I hope you guys enjoy the book! Feel free to leave comments, I love feedback.  
> Sorry if you feel the chapters are short, when they branch off things will get better.


End file.
